


Artwork - Cartoon: Young Athos

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone and I'm sorry I forgot who had mentioned since I did cartoons of little d'Artagnan that I should do all the Musketeers. Well, I haven't had time to dabble until today and I'm up late putting this one up. I hope you like it but it's my version of a young Athos. I looked at a few real photographs and got the costume ideas from there. Though in the show Tom had said his outfit is supposed to be slate. Well I don't have that color in my pastel pencils so made do with violet blue and took it from there. Oh I did give him an Athos smirk (or at least my version of it, LOL!)</p><p>++++</p><p>Heads up! Photobucket has changed their policy and I can't use it for 3rd party hosting any longer unless I pay. If I understood them correctly all my uploaded pictures to Archive will go away. I do not have the time to re-scan and try to post them to a new site that is free. Ebm36 has told me of one but I'm not going to re-do them as everyone's already seen and commented on them. So if you see any of my artwork or read Three Musketeers and a Bebe or The Family That Spies Together Stays Together, pictures maybe gone. LOL!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Cartoon: Young Athos

 


End file.
